Alpha and Omega
by Draugneth
Summary: Harry's life changes when he wanders into a forest and gets lost. Injured, he meets one Fenrir Greyback and quickly becomes infatuated with the man. However, his old life has not been forgotten, and they pose a threat to his new family and friends. Will he survive life in the wild? Rated M, don't like gay stuff, don't read! Dark!Ooc!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega

Don't own anything, rated M, and read at your own risk! Don't like homosexual acts, don't read!

Harry ran through the forest, his toes catching on the roots of great oak trees and stones hidden under moss. He could hear the howls of the men trailing behind him. They were right on his heals. They could,would, catch him any second. His lungs were on fire and his step was already slowing. Just one more moment and he would be sa-

"Ah!" His foot caught on a particularly large root and he went tumbling to the ground. Searing pain soared through his ankle and he cried out in pain and fear. He was too slow, and it was too late. They had caught him.

"Heh...looks like we got a stray pup on our hands. And he's quite the looker too." One wolf jeered at him. They surrounded him on all sides, calling him names and kicking at him.

"Hey look! He's hurt. Can't run away anymore, now can you pup?"

The same wolf's arm shot out and yanked on his injured foot. Harry screamed in agony until the wolf finally let go. He sat there on the moss covered ground, moaning as his consciousness flickered. He was just about to pass out when he heard a voice cut through the laughing and cat-calls.

"That's enough."

All noise quieted as another man stepped through the brush. He was tall, maybe six seven, and muscular. His muscles were defined and rough looking, but weren't too large and definitely suited his body type. His skin was covered in dirt and he wore no shoes, not even clothes. None of the men did. They were all naked as the day they were born.

"Sorry Alpha. We caught the boy." The wolf who had tugged Harry's ankle bowed his head and kept his eyes low as did all the others.

The man's attention was brought to Harry. He smirked and circled him. "How old are you? What is your name? Why are you in my territory?"

Harry could not stop shaking. He was too scared to answer any of the questions the Alpha had threw at him.

"The Alpha asked you a question you dumb bit-!" The wolf who had hurt Harry was cut off when a huge hand came down on his right cheek hard, effectively shutting him up.

"I said that's enough, Red!" The Alpha wolf snarled at his subordinate. The wolf, Red, got on his knees and bared his neck. The Alpha just sneered and kicked him away.

The Alpha turned to Harry and stepped closer. He kneeled down and and took hold of the teenagers chin, making him look straight into the mans eyes.

"Now, are you going to answer my questions, or am I going to have to force them out?" Harry gasped sharply and nodded.

"I'm si-sixteen. My name is Harry...and I got lost."

Harry had been spending the last few summer days with the Weasleys at the burrow, and had wandered into the forest to clear his mind after getting into an argument with Ron. He had quickly realized that he had no idea where he was and that the sun was setting fast.

The Alpha hummed and smirked once again, "Well, that's just bad luck on your half my little Omega." He pulled on Harry's arm and picked him up, being careful of his broken ankle. "You're in my land now, you obey my rules," he glanced down at Harry's tear streaked face, "and your my bitch now."

He began to jog into the forest with his betas following behind him. The Alpha kept a strong hold of Harry's legs and waist. The boy began to struggle once he heard that, even though he knew that his attempts were futile. Instead of injuring himself, he relaxed and stared up at the passing tree branches.

After a few minutes of the bumpy jogging, the Alpha stepped into a clearing with green grass and daisies growing. He assumed this is where they would rest, for now.

The Alpha set him down in a particularly soft patch and turned to his Betas, "Make a fire, a small one though, and go hunting. Red, you go get some branches, and start the fire. Cas, Al, and Tobby go catch a few bucks." The men nodded and went to work. That only left two other men in the clearing besides the Alpha and Harry. They began to pull grass out of their roots and lay it down to make a bed-like circle around the Alpha.

"W-who are you guys? Let me go, I have to get back!" Harry whimpered. The Alpha looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Sorry pup, but you're stuck with me. I'm not giving up a rare Omega like you."

Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Well, then can you tell me your name at least?" He was growing a bit bolder, he sensed that these men meant no harm to him, at least no true harm.

The Alpha thought for a moment, perhaps he didn't feel Harry was worthy to know his name, "I suppose..."

"Alpha, we've finished." The men stood back and kept their eyes low. The Alpha looked over their work and nodded in his approval. He cleared his throat, "Then go help Red collect wood. Actually, Vince can go help Red. Will go and fetch some water from the creek with the water bottles we have."

"Hello? Still here." Harry called out and immediately drew back when the rough mans eyes shot back to him.

"You're my bitch, and though you will be a higher rank than these men here, you are my submissive and will obey my orders. That includes keeping your mouth shut unless I say so."

Harry jerked up and down as he nodded. He didn't want to be on the other end of that mans hand. "C-can I know your name though?"

His Alpha sighed and nodded once more, sitting down and criss crossing his legs, showing all of his glory, "My name is Fenrir Greyback, perhaps you've heard of me." At that moment, Harry realized that he had no chance of getting out of this.

He was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Harry lay curled up beside the Alpha. He didn't dare touch him, and Fenrir didn't seem to care. All the men were snoring, some were even drooling too, however Harry could not sleep. He had no idea who these men were, and the one he did know of was a murderer and was one of Voldemort's lackies.

He didn't necessarily care that he was a Death Eater, he was only wary simply because the man was dangerous. Lately Harry had doubts that Dumbledore's intentions were completely good. He was beginning to see past the old mans smile and cunning words. Each time the headmaster would say "It is for the greater good, Harry", his blood would boil. His attitude towards everyone at the burrow had changed, and it had resulted in the fight he had with Ron. Actually, if he thought about it , fourth year was when Ron began to distance himself. He became hostile sometimes.

Hermione was still his friend, but with her knew blooming relationship with the young Weasley she had also become distant. The only people he felt comfortable around now was the twins, Remus, and Sirius, but Sirius was dead.

He rolled over to face the Alpha, but as soon as he looked up he wished he had just kept still. Fenrir had his hazel eyes locked on him in a predatory gaze. Harry shuddered and waited. This man was unpredictable and dangerous, he was treading on eggshells.

Fenrir huffed and wrapped his burly arms around the boy, squeezing him close, " Don't be such a puss, you're my Omega bitch means you'll have to get used to me and the pack."

Harry struggled in the wolfs iron-like grip, "Stop calling me that, I'm not your goddamn bitch. Get the hell off of me!" His arm shot out and before he could stop himself, he cracked the Alpha in the jaw.

All of a sudden his airflow was cut off and he saw dark spots in his vision. He realized that Fenrir had socked him back, right between his eyes, and that the Alpha now had his giant hands wrapped around Harry's thin neck.

The betas were now all awake and staring in worry. They knew better than to disobey and question their leader.

Harry's vision was starting to darken, and his grip on the Alphas hands, trying to tear them off of his neck, began to lessen. His eyelids started to shutter close. His hands fell to his sides, but the Alphas grip did not let up.

"Alpha please! You're going to kill him!" One of the betas, Will, cried out. He reached his arm out to help Harry, but Vince held him back. He knew the consequences of interfering.

Fenrirs attention drifted to Will. He let go of Harry's neck and shot to his feet, drawing in shaky breaths. "Fix him. I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me!" After that, he stormed off into the brush.

Will darted forward as soon as his Alpha left and held Harry in his arms. His neck was already bruising a nasty purple and his eyes were beginning to swell up, sure to become black eyes.

Will felt his own filling up with tears, but he did not dare let them fall. He was already the lowest of the betas, he didn't want to look weaker.

"Vince...boil some water will you? Cas, can you get a rag out of the supply bag? Please guys..." Will asked. The men got straight to work. Meanwhile Red, Al, and Tobby stayed beside Will and Harry. Tobby finally asked, "Will he be alright?"

Will nodded. "Of course. All he needs is some time to heal." Harry was unconscious, but still breathing. Will shook his head, this was not a good way to start courting the young boy. Even wolves had to court. They had to win the trust and love of the one they were courting before they could mate.

Vince had the river water boiling, and Cas had soaked the rag in it. Ringing it out, Cash gave it to Will who placed it on Harry's neck gently. It wouldn't heal him necessarily, but it would help with the pain for now. Nearly everyone in the pack had been victim to their Alphas paws. Except Cas, but he had just joined the pack a few weeks ago.

A few hours passed and Harry was still unconscious. Fenrir had not come back yet, but the sun would be rising soon and he would come back at that time. Red and Tobby had gone back to sleep but the rest of them were still up, waiting for Harry to awaken.

Fenrir emerged through the bushes. He looked calm and collected, but they could tell that he was nervous but he way he held himself. He made his way over to where Harry was laying. The wolf frowned and soaked the rag again, placing it the boys neck. He could clearly see the bruises in the shape of his hands. He sighed. Fenrir knew that the boy would be reluctant, and would not want to be part of his pack at first. He shouldn't have reacted so violently. He soaked the rag again.

Harrys eyes flew open and he shot up onto his behind. He looked around only to realize that he could see nothing besides Fenrir. He shrunk back. He wanted to apologize for hitting the man, but was too afraid to say anything.

Fenrir leaned back slightly, "I'm sorry for...hurting you like this." He cursed himself. "However, if you ever touch me like that again I will not hesitate to do worse."

Harry nodded, and though his throat was in agony, he still spoke. "I understand...I just want to get back to my family." That was a lie. The only people he missed at the burrow were the twins.

"Well that won't happen, pup. I'm not giving you up, and come the next full moon you won't want to leave."

Harry was confused, "What do you mean?"

Red answered for Fenrir. "He means that when the full moon comes, he'll turn you. And judging by your physique and personality, you won't be an Alpha, not even a beta. You'll be an Omega. That means that you won't be able to resist the Alpha, especially during your heat."

Harry froze. He had learned about the hierarchy's in werewolf packs, but he never heard about what Red called heat. "What's the heat?"

Fenrir smirked. Oh how he loved how innocent the boy was. He couldn't even connect the dots.

"That's the period of time when you're able to conceive, pup. An Omegas heat is during the Fall, so pups will be born in Spring and Summer."

The school year was about to begin, which meant Fall was only a few weeks away. "Wait! When's the next full moon then?"

Will popped out of nowhere, "In three days." He sat right beside Red, so close that Harry had a feeling they were more than just pack members or friends.

Fenrir noticed. "This is Will. He's our lowest ranking beta. He's also our healer." Harry nodded silently, he could see it. Will was small, almost as small as him. He had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was also rather short, only about five seven. Harry pouted, he was still at his lousy five five.

Fenrir then nodded to Red. "That is Red. He's my second in command and my strongest beta, and best hunter." Red was about six two and had burgundy hair, hence the name Red. His eyes were a light sky blue, though he had a rough, mean looking face. Like Fenrir.

Fenrir smiled slightly and pointed to the pile of sleeping men, "The man with jet black hair is Cas. He's our fastest. The man under him is Tobby. He's very distant but is loyal enough. Next to him is Alfred, or Al. He's probably the most energetic and won't shut up. And the man that looks like Will is Vince. He's Wills brother."

Harry nodded each time Fenrir named one of them. "So..you turned all of them...?"

Fenrir shook his head, "No. I only turned Al and Vince. The rest had wandered into my territory, like you, and had asked to join the pack. They were lone wolves. Well, except Will. After he had found out that his brother was a werewolf and would have to leave him, he came with his brother and had begged me to turn him too. So I did."

Harry frowned, "But life as a werewolf is hard...and people look down on you guys. Why would you want that?" He asked Will.

Will just smiled and clasped his hand together with Red's. "I love my brother more than anything and our parents had died when we were young. He was all I had and I didn't want to lose him forever. So I came with him. I'm happy I did." The blonde looked up at Red and leaned up to kiss the big mans jaw.

Harry covered his smile when he saw Red blushing, though the man tried to hide it by scowling. He sighed and scooted closer to Fenrir. He could see that these men weren't vicious or violent, they were just like any other human being. He guessed he shouldn't have judged them though. One of his most closest friends was a werewolf.

He yawned and stretched. Although it was morning and the sun had just risen over the hills, he was pooped. He laid his head on Fenris thigh, slowly though. The man had just strangled him hours ago, but he couldn't help but become fixated with the man. The way his muscles rippled under his skin or the way he held himself high with pride. The way his hips swayed ever so slightly when he walked, or when he tensed and that strong chest looked even better. Honestly, it was captivating. He closed his eyes and curled up, holding his knees to his chest for warmth.

Fenrir hummed and smoothed his hand over Harry's dark head of unruly hair. He felt confidence swell up in his chest when the boy had laid his head on his upper thigh. The boy trusted him just enough to do that. He glanced around at his pack members. Red and Will were happily chatting and holding each other, and though the others were sleeping, they looked happy. He could get used to this.

Thank you guys for reviewing! I will usually update once every week, but I really wanted to get this chapter out there because I had already finished it.

To the fourth reviewer,Guest.- I won't make Remus a dick in this fic, I really like Remus actually, so don't worry. :)

Oh, BTW, I need a beta reader for this series! Anyone interested? PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! I'm alive! I am terribly sorry for not updating at all...I lost quite a bit of interest in writing at all and school was hell with homework and clubs and drama. I would use my mother's laptop, which is super old, or my phone, which was difficult. I recently got a new laptop! It's a notebook!

However, thank you guys for reviewing! I decided to log in again and saw that I had more reviews and I was so happy!

jayswing96: Being an omega does put you in the lowest ranks of the pack, but if one were to be the Alpha's mate, one would immediately be brought up in rank, only second to the Alpha. Most Alphas only mate with omegas. Harry isn't even a wolf yet, so the beta's don't really give a shit right now. They know not to seriously harm Harry, but Fenrir doesn't care if they rough house with him. It will build up Harry's confidence and get him used to pack dynamics.

Onto the next chapter!

Chapter Three

The next morning started out rough. Harry was woken up by Fenrir's rough shaking, and he slowly realized that all pack members were scampering around, packing up their supplies.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Fenrir had stopped shaking him and was now also running around picking up supplies.

"We need to leave. There are wizards in the forest around us. Even though this is my territory, I cannot risk them finding us and one of my pack being injured. We will return once they are gone."

Harry nodded, understanding. He was still so very sleepy and swayed on his feet. He watched as Al pushed Cash over because Cash was taking too long with the blankets they had to pack in a bag. Harry winced, Cas had gone face first into the dirt.

Fenrir chuckled and rolled his eyes. The young boy looked up at him, confused. "Alfred is bit careless with his strength. He doesn't really understand how much force he's putting into his actions." They both ended up chuckling as Al, when he'd finished packing the blankets, had rushed over to Cas and started apologizing profusely and brushing him off.

Once the rest of the supplies were packed, each group member grabbed hold of another. Tobby with Cas, Will with Vince, Al and Red, and finally Harry with Fenrir. Fenrir smirked, "Hold on tight."

All of a sudden he felt his stomach jerk. His gut felt like it was in his throat. He held on tight to Fenrir, so tight in fact that he was sure he was digging his nails into the poor man's robust arms. Next thing he knew, he face planted into a mud puddle. Apparently Fenrir had dropped him as soon as they landed. Harry hadn't been quick enough to keep himself upright.

He grimaced and pushed himself up onto his dirty knees. "Thanks, asshole." He brought his hands up to his face and tried wiping the mud off, only to smear it all over it hands and face even more. He yelped when a big, rough hand gripped his arm tight and yanked him up. Fenrir had a nasty look on his face, and he brought Harry close. His face was so close there was mere centimeters between their flesh.

"Watch your tongue, pup. I may be courting you to become my mate, but that doesn't mean you are an exception to the rules. You will respect me just like the others!"

Harry struggled to rip his arm away from the Alphas bruising grip, "Respect is earned, you dick! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" This did nothing to help him. It only made the Alpha angrier. Fenrir snarled and dragged him past the other pack members, only bother to order that they set things up and it be done by the time he got back. Will looked on worriedly.

"Where are you taking me?!" Harry screamed and kicked out at the large man. He hit the Alphas arm and shoulder with his free hand, even though it probably didn't even hurt the man.

Fenrir finally slowed his pace and stopped. He let go of the teenagers arm and walked a bit further ahead. When the Alpha let his arm free, it gave Harry a chance to look around. He noticed they were right up on a creek bank. Fenrir was kneeling in the fast moving water, washing his hands off.

He looked back up to the boy, "I am sorry for grabbing you like that. However, what I said still remains the same. You are to respect me just as the others do."

Harry slowly made his way to the an and kneeled down beside him and began washing off his face, chest, and arms. "Yeah, well, it's like I said. Respect is earned. Ive only been with you for a day now. I don't know you well enough to respect you, and by the way you've been treating me, it's not going to happen anytime soon."

In the corner of harry's eye, he could see the Alpha's muscles tense and relax. He could tell the man was trying to keep quiet. The emerald eyed boy sat back and began taking off what little clothes he had on. Fenrir glanced over and raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

Harry grinned and jumped to his feet, "Taking a bath of course." He waded into the creeks chilly water. It wasn't very deep, and most likely would only come up to his chest as most.

The robust man smirked and began to follow suit. Once all of his clothes, which weren't much either, were off, he followed Harry into the water. He kept his distance though. Both of them were naked and he didn't want to scare the boy too much, yet.

The older man began cupping the water up and rubbing the dirt off his body. As he did this, he couldn't help but admire the teen's body. Sure, it was thin from malnourishment, but with enough food over time, the boy would have a delicious body. His cold blue eyes dragged down the boys frame. He had small shoulders, and his chest was rather slim. Glancing lower, the boy had the cutest belly button and a small pooch, as well as rather feminine hips. Good for supporting pups. As Harry turned away from him, Fenrir got a nice view of the boys ass.

It was soft-looking and round. Plump and supple. Fenrir smirked and inched closer to the boy. Quickly, he was pressed up against the boys back. Because of their height difference, Fenrir's manhood was pressed up against the boys lower back. He slowly brought his arm up and wrapped them around Harry's form.

The teen froze for a moment before relaxing, but being still on edge. He smiled slightly when the big, mean man pressed his nose into Harry's neck, breathing in and memorizing his scent.

He placed his tiny hands on top the Alpha's and couldn't help but notice the size difference. This man was twice his size, and from what he felt on his back, he would no doubt be ripped apart when they had to mate. Now that he thought about it, this man seemed very sweet, but with a mean and violent exterior, and maybe a few anger issues…

He turned around the face the Alpha while keeping the man's arms wrapped round him. It was a warm embrace, and was a nice feeling to combat the chilly water. He glanced up into the ice blue eyes and blushed. This man may be dangerous and violent, as well as sweet and caring, but he could tame this man. He knew he could, all he needed was time.

Harry's face flushed even more at the thought of mating and falling in love with this man. At the same time, Fenrir had been watching his face expressions and chuckled quietly to himself. This boy was just too precious.

With all thought's of scaring the boy out the window, Fenrir leaned down and captured the boys lips.

TBC

Thanks for reviewing guys! This took me about two days to write, so sorry for it being so short. If there are any errors and such, let me know! I think I've found inspiration for this story again, but I am very fickle.

Once again, anyone who is interested in becoming my beta reader, PM me. I erased my messages…. sorry. :(

I will also be soon creating a facebook page. Of course my name will be Draugneth. I'll let you guys know when I create it.

C'ya next time!


End file.
